Candlemon
Candlemon is a Flame Digimon whose name and design are derived from the candle. There is a flame on its head that resembles DemiMeramon, and if that flame goes out, it dies. Because of this, some say that the main body is the flame and that the wax is just a decoy.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gallery: Candlemon Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Candlemon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness - Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil - Right, and Piemon's Palace.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Candlemon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Plume Cave and Ryo's side of Machine Base 2. Candlemon digivolves from DemiMeramon to Meramon with a Digi-Egg and Flarerizamon without in lines 40 and 46 and from DemiMeramon to Bakemon with and Soulmon without in line 52.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Candlemon accompanies Meramon, the boss of the Volcano Dungeon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Candlemon are enemies in the Sinkhole Crevasse. The Candlemon card, titled "Curse Chip", recovers one Digimon from the Curse status ailment.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Takuya Kanbara, Zoe Orimoto, J.P. Shibayama, Tommy Himi, Neemon and Bokomon stumble upon some ruins in a gorge guarded by a village of Candlemon. When they say they are the Legendary Warriors, the Cnadlemon invite them to their party and burn what turned out to be Sleeping Clovers. The kids run from the Candlemon (hiding in a river), until Takuya becomes Agunimon. Agunimon is no match for them, since his fire-based powers only strengthens them. Tommy then finds the Human Spirit of Ice and becomes Kumamon. Kumamon defeats some Candlemon until one of them digivolves to a Wizardmon. Agunimon and Kumamon defeat Wizardmon and reverts him to Candlemon by scanning his Fractal Code. The Candlemon Elder says that it was a test, and Wizardmon's Fractal Code restores the bridge. Multiple Candlemon are later seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Several Candlemon are servants of Lord Vamdemon. When Taichi Yagami and his friends enter his castle, a Candlemon attacks them, but Zeromaru manages to win. Another is among the Digimon who use Nightmare Wave to brainwash Zero. Digimon World 2 Candlemon can digivolve into Tankmon with 0–2 DP, Meramon with 3–5, or Clockmon with 6+. Candlemon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Bios Domain, Core Tower and Boss of Drive Domain. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Candlemon card is one of three Digimon that has the highest O Attack of 380 compared to all the other Rookie level Digimon. It has 480 HP, 270 triangle, and O counterattack. His support effect boost X attack +200. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Candlemon digivolves from Botamon at LV 13 with 120 dark exp and can digivolve into Flarerizamon or DarkLizardmon. Digimon Battle Candlemon is DemiMeramon's Rookie Form and can be found in the Gekomon Village. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. Attacks * Flame Bomber/Lava Loogie (Bonfire): Fires a small flame from his Digi-Core fire energy that explode if hits. * Melted Wax (Melt Wax): Fires a bunch of wax sticks at the opponent. * Paraffin Paralyzer (Karma Flamer): Fires multiple globs of hot wax to paralyze opponent. * Candle Ring Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Flame Digimon Category:Fire Digimon Category:Digimon species